deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia
Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Digimon vs Fairy Tail! Which of these human and creature team will make it out of the fight alive? Interlude Wiz: We know Pokemon and Yokai Watch are two of the similar and popular human and creature team themed franchises of all time, but there are others like Digimon, and few characters from Fairy Tail, that play a similar role. Boomstick: Tai and Agumon, the pair of heroes from Digimon... Wiz: ...and Lucy Heartfilia, the Fairy Tail Mage with magical keys. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Tai and Agumon Wiz: Tai and his friends went to summer camp in the summer of 1995 when they were promised certain fun and adventures. Boomstick: Then they were shot at by a rainbow hole with Tomagachis before they were sucked up by the whole to a cyberchase and met interesting creatures known as the Digimon. Wiz: And one specific Digimon that became Tai's best friend is Koromon, who protects Tai from danger then learned to digivolve in which he became... Boomstick: ...The Fire-Breathing Dinosaur named Agumon. Wiz: Agumon is the rookie level of Digimon who has claws for attack and his own fiery move known as Pepper Breath. So along with the Digi-destined, they protect the Digi-world from a variety of evil Digimon. Boomstick: Which includes an Elvis impersonating Monkey-like Digimon named Etemon. Wiz: But like the opponents they fight on the way, their friendship became strong as well, also making them powerful, even powerful enough for Agumon to Digivolve further into the Champion leveled Digimon, Greymon. Boomstick: And unlike cute and cuddly Agumon, Greymon is two stories tall and is strong. Wiz: Making him strong enough to overpower the other Digimon in the Champion level mode, his Pepper Breath has been even replaced with a powerful fire attack known as the Nova Blast. Boomstick: But the bondness and its power did not stop there, as Greymon can digivolve further into my personal favorite form, MetalGreymon, the hybrid of a robot and a Fire-Breathing dinosaur in the Ultimate Level form. Wiz: His Chrome Digizoid armor is made of the toughest metal in the Digiworld, making the metals in the real world feel like pieces of paper. Boomstick: And then there is Agumon's Mega-Digivolve form, WarGreymon, a Digimon who lacks in normal Dinosaur size but makes up for it by having to be the most powerful form of all. Wiz: He dons a pair of gauntlets, best known as the Dramon Destroyers, a set of gauntlets proven to be powerful enough to destroy evil Dracon-like Digimon. And he carries a Dream Shield, a powerful defense tool to block even the most powerful attack from a Mega Digivolved Digimon. Boomstick: And his own powerful attack is the Terra Force, in which he makes a big ball of energy from the atmosphere to fire and obliterate foes coming in contact with it. Wiz: But the power of this digivolve lineup, or any other for that matter, is not to be toyed with. If any form takes too much damage, or if they get exhausted, they will revert back to their previous form. And unlike the Pokemon under the control of a Pokemon Trainer, Digimon like Agumon can fight and think automatically, but they do get powerful from the friendship they get with their human partners, without it though, even digivolvin is impossible to accomplish most of the time. Boomstick: And too much of the dickness can cause a dangerous form of Digivolving, like when Tai accidentally caused Greymon to Digivolve even further to fight off another Greymon, but His Greymon ended up digivolving into the scary SkullGreymon, fortunately when Tai regretted on what he did, SkullGreymon reverted back to Koromon, before digivolving back to Agumon. Wiz: Though Tai is brave and courageous, he is that way for his own good and for the friends he cares about, which lead him to the Digiworld in the first place. And when he and the rest of Digi-Destined learned the necessary humility and responsibility, they defeat an evil Digimon named Apocalymon, thus saving the Digi-World and Real World from being deleted forever. Boomstick: Nowadays, Tai and Agumon become UN Diplomats of the Digital world. Tentomon: Does this Information Super Highway have a rest stop? I gotta go potty! Agumon: You should've gone before we left! Just hold it! Lucy Heartfilia Wiz: Once born to an extremely wealthy family, known as the Heartfilias, was the blonde girl named Lucy. Boomstick: Like the girl from that one Beatles song, right? Wiz: Yes, and the fact that their parents named her after their Company, "Love & Lucy", though was originally going to be called "Love and Lucky" if the K in Lucky wasn't missing. Boomstick: But then dear old pops was obsessed with cash and business after his wife died, Lucy ran away at the age of 10. Thus, she met an unlikely duo named Natsu Dragneel and a winged pussycat thing named Happy, and joined them in a guild known as the Fairy Tail Guild, and is quite being such the hot gal with a huge rack to get milk from. Wiz: Moving on, She is actually the Celestial Spirit Mage, in which she summons certain specific Celestial Spirits via special magical keys for the right type of event of Battle. Boomstick: Like the hottest mermaid named Aquarius with her aquakinetic abilities, her physically strongest spirit named Taurus, the hybrid of a man and cattle who would love to flirt with his Lucy herself, which is rather kind of weird, even weirder than her other spirit which is a Nikora, a creature who looks like he has the head of a carrot-nosed snowman attached to a cat's body. Wiz: But there is a catch to this, in which the more spirits she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts, so this cannot be taken lightly no matter what. Boomstick: But of course, this sexy chic can be quite the capable fighter without her spirits as well, which would be doing her signature kick known as the Lucy Kick, and aside from her keys, she has her trusty whip that she could be using for sexual activities whenever she is not fighting, and her other whip with a word in French that I clearly not pronounce right. Wiz: The Fleuve d'etoiles allows a jet of flowing water to be created from the handle and twists as if it were the rope of the normal whip. Lucy is quite a strategist in combat when she fights with her spirits or just by herself, and she has been known for treating her Celestial Spirits like they were her friends compared to other mages who use them as tools. And despite the fact that she can be quite the coward at times and does not believe that violence is the answer, she can be quite the fighter who won't back down. Boomstick: Yeah, so if you think her boobs will be for the taking for her milk, you are screwed big time. Lucy: There's nothing happy about having your fate decided for you! You have to grab your own happiness! Intermission Wiz: All right, the Combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a valley, we see Tai and Agumon standing by a campfire made of their certain previous opponents they encountered earlier. Tai: Wow, Agumon, this new campfire out of our foes who tried to kidnap you do make excellent use for a campfire. Agumon: Yeah, Tai, now let’s get out more of the snacks, including a replacement marshmallow to replace the one that got killed. Meanwhile, outside of the forest, a voluptuous blonde teenage girl was wandering in the woods looking for someone. That girl is named Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy: Happy? Where are you, Happy? Oh, Natsu is not going to be happy with me if he finds out that I lost his friend, but I got to keep trying. Happy? Meanwhile, back to Tai and Agumon, they get there snacks at the ready, and Agumon gets out more wood to feed the fire he made with to fuel it up. Tai: Well, before we can get started on our marshmallow roasting, we should have ourselves a good meal; I’ll go with the hot dog this time. Agumon: That’s okay; I’ll just eat this weird looking Digimon for my meal. Though to be honest, it looked like an indigo version of Gatomon with bird wings on its back. Tai: Well, if you are sure that it is safe enough for you to eat. Agumon: Don’t worry, I’ll be just fine, it will be like eating the fish from the water, bone included. Agumon the proceeds to stuff the entire creature, but is stopped when he hears a girl voice coming from the woods, and it was revealed to be Lucy who is still looking for Happy. Lucy: Happy? Huh? Lucy then notices Agumon and Tai looking at her, but then she eyeballs Agumon and cheers in excitement. And rushes over to pick up and hug Agumon big-time. Lucy: Oh My God, that is the cutest reptile I have ever laid my eyes on, if only Natsu was here to see this! Tai: (awkwardly staring) Uh, yeah, I appreciate you having a fondness of my Digimon friend, Agumon. Lucy: Oh, he must be yours, huh? Agumon: (muffling because his face is trapped in Lucy’s cleavage from her hugging him) Yes, I am his friend, and as much as I appreciate the compliments from you, can you please put me down? Lucy: Oh, sure, sorry about that, it’s just that whenever I see something like you, I… Lucy then gets interrupted by the sight of a cooked creature that Agumon was about to eat and gasps in horror. Lucy: HAPPY! I can’t believe you tried to eat my friend, you cannibal! Tai: That was your friend? Agumon: I’m sorry; I didn’t know that was your friend. Lucy: Save it for someone who cares, I’ll make you two pay for it. Lucy grabs a key and gets ready in her pose. FIGHT! Lucy: Open, Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora! Nikora: Pu-Puuun! Tai: Wow! Agumon: A strange looking snowman like Digimon. Lucy: Okay, Nikora, let’s try and win you an actual fight. Nikora obliges and tries to run to Agumon trying to use his nose to pierce Agumon, but trips. Agumon: This is awkward. Pepper Breath. Agumon’s attack hits Nikora causing Nikora to be back in the key. Lucy: What?! So this creature is like a Salamander?! Fine, then I will have to fight fire with water. Open the gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius! Aquarius: Alright what is it, Lucy? I am a very busy spirit. Lucy: We need to take care of that tiny reptile right there. Aquarius: Very well, say fair well reptile. Agumon: Wow, this mermaid-like Digimon is pretty, and possibly dangerous. Aquarius: Bubble Shot! Flurries of bubbles come rushing to Agumon, who was dodging as many as he could. Aquarius: Water Pillar! The pillar of water comes from above and hits Agumon from below. Tai: (as he gets his digivolver) Oh no, hold on buddy, time to Digivolve! Agumon: Right! Agumon, Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! (Chuckles) Lucy: Wow, so that’s the kind of mage who transforms their creatures using that kind of device? Wow, that is so cool! Aquarius: When this is all over, I’ll have to remind myself to blast Lucy a big one for that. Tai: Okay, Greymon let’s turn that chic into fish sticks! Greymon: On it, Tai! Aquarius: Not that easy, big boy! Bubble Shot. She unleashes another flurry of bubbles, but Greymon blocks them off with his skull covered head and head-butts Aqaurius on her flat belly. Greymon: Great Horns Attack! Aquarius was bleeding from the belly. Greymon: And now… Nova Blast! The attack hits, causing Aquarius to retreat in the key. Lucy: Man, this kid’s salamander is strong, I’ll just have to use brute force on him. Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus! Taurus: Hey, Lucy, did you come to check out my muscles this time? Lucy: Focus, Taurus, we need to take care of this shape-shifting reptile now. Taurus: Okay, but then we can later go to a restaurant for a milkshake date. Lucy sighs in regret. Greymon: Okay, this has gotten weirder by the minute. Greymon goes for another Great Horns Attack, but to his surprise, Taurus stops it with his strength tosses him over and makes him fall on his back. Taurus: Rampage! Taurus swings his axe around a bit and slams it to the ground and it sends Greymon in the sky turning him back to Agumon. Tai: Agumon! Hang in there! Agumon: This is definitely desperate time to call in for a desperate measure. Tai: (getting his Digivolver) Right! Agumon: Agumon, Warp-Digivolve to… WarGreymon: …WarGreymon! (Chuckles) Tai: Okay, now let’s turn that cattle Digimon to hamburgers. WarGreymon: Right! Lucy: Taurus, deal with that reptile, I have a plan. Taurus: Anything you say, babe. WarGreymon and Taurus charge at each other. WarGreymon: Great Tornado! The attack hits Taurus, but Taurus gets up and tries another Rampage move. Taurus: Rampage! WarGreymon: Brave Shield! The two attacks connect and the two beasts try to outmuscle each other. But then coming from behind Tai- Lucy: Lucy Kick! Tai: Whoa! Tai gets out of the way in time. Tai: Hey that was an unexpected…. Tai is then interrupted by Lucy who uses her whip to try and attack Tai some, Wargreymon sees this and gives extra strength to push Taurus off some and use his next attack. WarGreymon: Dragon Killer! After a series of attacks, he pushes Taurus at Lucy to make her trip and lose her keys when they landed in the stream, with Taurus after retreating in the key. Lucy: My Keys! That’s it buddy, you are going down, I now use my Fleuve d’etoiles. Lucy uses her water whip to hurt WarGreymon with. But WarGreymon had another stick up his sleeve. WarGreymon: Brave Shield! He uses the brave shield to block the whip and get closer to Lucy and then… WarGreymon: Mega Claw! Wargreymon slashes Lucy away, including one claw attack that slashes her with as much as possible, and gives her a claw swipe to her face in the ground, making Lucy too weak to get up. WarGreymon: And now, Terra Force. The attack hits Lucy and she is set on fire, while WarGreymon reverts back to Agumon. Tai: Well done, Agumon, now let’s say we get out of here. Agumon: Good idea, Tai. They quickly gather their snacks and leave. K.O.! Just then Happy, who turns out to be okay after all and not cooked, comes out to the area looking for Lucy, and finds her only to be on fire causing Happy to scream in terror. Results Boomstick: Damn, not another babe with a big rack dying! Wiz: Lucy might have the edge in attacks on her own, but Agumon and his digivolve forms were powerful enough to block and destroy anything Lucy throws at both him and Tai. Boomstick: And his Brave shield and WarGreymon certainly helped out. Wiz: In the end, WarGreymon managed to finish off Lucy with all he got. Boomstick: Now Lucy will be in the sky with diamonds. Wiz: The Winners are Tai and Agumon. Trivia *This is Maxevil's seventy third Death Battle. *This is Maxevil's tenth 'Battle of the Genders themed Death Battle, the first nine are Lucas vs Blaze (a crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link), Leonardo vs Sam, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, King K. Rool vs Gruntilda, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Blastoise vs. Katara, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, and Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince; and the next six are Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Squidward Tentacles vs Meg Griffin, and Neo vs Arachnid. *This is the twenty fourth of Maxevil's Death Battles to have at least one returning Death Battle Combatant, the first twenty three are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Pikachu vs Stitch, Leonardo vs Sam, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Greninja vs Mai Shiranui, Hulk vs. Savage Dragon, Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder, Peach vs Lucina, Lex Luthor vs Kingpin, the DK Crew Battle Royale (Maxevil), Link vs Pit, Yoshi vs Kazooie, Chaos vs Majin Buu, Blastoise vs. Katara, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff, the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Riptor vs Dingodile, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, and Bayonetta vs Ursula; and the next five are Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, and Zangief vs Machamp. *This is Maxevil's fifty second Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight, the first fifty one are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale (Starscream only), Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, and King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs; and the next twenty are Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 4 Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016